1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prevention device for operating a vehicle running record, and more particularly, to a prevention device for operating a vehicle running record that prevents an operation of a vehicle running record by storing a plurality of running record copies generated using an algorithm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a calculation of an accumulated running distance (e.g., integrated distance) of a vehicle is determined by calculating a cluster of information (e.g., data) received through sensors equipped within the vehicle. From the viewpoint of a flow of information, the accumulated running distance is calculated by information unilaterally provided from the sensors and information processing of the cluster.
However, a typical method for calculating an accumulated running distance which is determined by the information unilaterally provided may be arbitrarily operated in a mechanical cluster and also an electronic cluster. In particular, the accumulated running distance may be operated with less time and effort by replacing or reprogramming a chip of the electronic digital cluster. Consequently, the operation of the accumulated running distance causes the degradation in reliability of a vehicle state, in particular, causes a substantial side effect in an aftermarket.
Therefore, according to the typical method for calculating an accumulated running distance, first, may not be possible to secure the reliability regarding whether the accumulated running distance is accurately calculated and second, a vehicle may be illegally traded by arbitrarily operating a vehicle running record through forgery and falsification in a used-car market. Further, third, it may not be possible to secure a history of the replaced cluster of the vehicle. Therefore, a demand for a method for preventing forgery and falsification of an accumulated running distance of a vehicle has increased.